Printers are provided with a colorant supply for transferring colorant onto media. Printers include printer circuitry to process image data and to drive the image supply to transfer the colorants to the media. In some examples, consumers can buy consumables in the form of colorant supplies and/or batches or units of media to facilitate the printing process.